


Why did no one tell me it’s Valentine’s Day?

by 28Danny_Z



Series: What started on Valentine's day... [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Coming In Pants, Cooking, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Valentine's Day smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/28Danny_Z/pseuds/28Danny_Z
Summary: What happens when Stiles arrives to a weekly pack meeting, but is met with Derek making dinner?
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: What started on Valentine's day... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634233
Comments: 4
Kudos: 355





	Why did no one tell me it’s Valentine’s Day?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,  
> so i have one short story today. It was put together rather quickly, but I still hope you'll enjoy.
> 
> Just a little disclaimer, I'm not entirely sure wheter to srite Stiles' or Stiles's. I searched online and found out that both options are acceptable. I foud the first option aesthetically more pleasing, so that's what I decided for. Also, not a native English speaker here, so please, point out any mistakes you might find here so that I can correct them.
> 
> Also, I choose not to mark this as undergae, since the age of consent in my country is 15, but I just wanted to let you know that Stiles starts in this series as 16 years old, while Derek is 23-24. Their ages are not explicitly stated in the story, but consider yourself warned anyway.

Derek heard Stiles’ jeep as soon as the younger boy left the main road and entered the one that let to now renovated Hale house. He was just in the middle of preparing burger pates for dinner when the unmistakeable sound of the old car filled his ears. Derek frowned but didn’t stop what he was doing.

He heard the boy park his beloved car in front of his house in less than five minutes. The sound of Stiles’ steps sounded closer and closer, his heartbeat was as steady as usual. The door opened, and Derek’s nose filled with Stiles’ scent – an odd combination of cinnamon and medication.

“Hey, Derek. Are you here?”

“In the kitchen,” shouted Derek, still working on his meal.

Stiles entered the room and whistled.

“Nice apron. Where did you get it?”

Derek shot Stiles a glare, which made the other boy laugh.

“Alright, you don’t have to tell me. What are you doing?” He stepped closer to Derek, who could feel the warmth emanating from the younger boy. “Those are for burgers?”

Derek huffed. “Yes.”

“Cool. That’s way better then what we had last Friday. I mean, as much as I like Allison, I don’t want to eat that mush she made ever again. She really can’t cook, honestly. But this still needs some vegetable to go with it, I hope you know that?”

“Yes, I know.” Derek finally stopped. He turned around and was now face to face with the other boy. “Stiles, what are you doing here?”

Stiles looked at him questioningly. “Ugh, it’s Friday.”

“I’m aware of it.”

“Well, we have pack meetings every Friday. So unless I was removed from the pack in last week, I’m here for some bonding time, you know? Just like **every Friday**.”

Derek crossed his arms. He wasn’t sure if Stiles was playing with him or if it was something else.

“Well, no. You still are in our pack but-”

“Great! So like I said. Friday. Pack bonding time. Duh.” He waved his arms in the air. “Where is everyone, by the way? I thought I was running late. I sort of expected everyone to be here already.”

Derek blinked.

“They’re not coming.”

“What?”

“I said they’re not coming.”

“Yeah, I heard you, but why?” Stiles looked genuinely confused. Derek’s heart sped up a little. Did he really not know?

“Well, Scott is with Allison and Isaac somewhere in the city. Lydia took Jackson, Erica and Boyd to her family’s private estate to the weekend, and Cora is hanging out with Kira. I don’t know where Peter is, nor do I care.”

“Duuude,” sighed Stiles.

“Don’t call me dude.”

“Sorry, but- Why did no one tell me that today’s pack meeting was cancelled? Don’t I deserve to know such things?”

Derek just stared at Stiles who still looked miserably clueless. Eventually, he spoke again.

“How come you don’t know what day today is?”

Stiles grimaced.

“Sometimes I’m glad I remember what moth we have, let alone a day. But I remember Fridays, that’s why I came here.”

“But haven’t you noticed something when you were at school, or in town?”

Stiles shrugged, and then leaned on the wall of Derek’s kitchen. “I wasn’t at school today. All my exams are finished, so I decided to take a day off and try to search for some information about pixies. We barely got rid of them the last time, so I wanted to be prepared if they ever come back. As a result, I spent the whole day in my room, going through basically the whole internet to gather as much info as I could. I wanted to tell everyone what I found out today, but I guess that it’ll have to wait.”

Derek noticed that Stiles’ scent turned a bit sour. It was obvious that the boy was upset.

“But during this week, you really haven’t noticed anything?”

“No. There’s nothing special about today as far as I can tell.”

“Well then,” Derek straightened up a little bit. “Like I said, there is no pack meeting tonight, so you can go home and… spend time with someone you want to.”

Stiles snorted and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, but I think I’ll stay here. I mean, all my other friends are out of town or doing something that doesn’t include spending time with me. And I actually like being here, now that this house is habitable again. Your company also isn’t as horrible as it used to be since you got an actual pack and don’t just sulk all the time. And most importantly, you are making burgers, so I’m staying here whether you want me to or not.”

Stiles looked confident again, which Derek appreciated deeply. He didn’t like when Stiles’ face showed any insecurities. It didn’t look natural on the boy.

And yes, Derek really, **really** wanted Stiles to spend this evening with him.

Ever since that first time they met, he’s had a weak spot for the boy, with his flailing arms, colourful T-shirts and a mouth that never shut up. Although he didn’t want to admit it to himself at first, Derek soon realized that he had feeling for Stiles. Romantic feelings. Derek tried to fight it, but just gave up after some time. And the more time he spent in Stiles’ close proximity, the deeper his feelings were.

So yes, he’s been contemplating inviting Stiles here for more than a month, but then he thought that maybe the younger boy already had plans to be with someone else. Derek knew that from the outside, he looked unapproachable and cold, but there was actually fear inside of him, a fear of being rejected. Eventually he decided not to say anything, and just hoped that he would have another opportunity to invite Stiles over.

But now, Stiles was here, and he was willing to stay with Derek. Who would he be to just throw this chance away?

“You can stay if you want to. I’ll appreciate some help with the meal.”

Derek’s ears were overwhelmed by the speed Stiles’ heart was suddenly beating with. The room instantly filled with new wave of cinnamon scent that made Derek almost fall on his knees.

Stiles was beaming.

“Thanks! I don’t mind helping. I can do whatever you tell me.”

Derek rubbed his face in an attempt to hide his smile at Stiles’ enthusiasm. “Uhm, you can handle the potatoes. Peel them, wash them, and then cut them. The cutter is already over there.”

“Sure, I’m right on it.”

Stiles moved to the counter and took one potato from the big bowl that was sitting there. He then noticed the cutter and his eyes went wide open.

“That’s for curly fries!”

“It is,” nodded Derek.

“Man! If I didn’t fear for my life, I would kiss you right now!” Stiles smiled at Derek, then turned back around and started to peel the first potato. This was the only reason why he didn’t notice Derek’s pupils turn bright red at the kiss suggestion that he made.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

They finished preparing their diner quite quickly. Derek dealt with the meat pates, while Stiles took care of the fries, and he managed to make a surprisingly tasty salad from whatever he found while rummaging through Derek’s fridge. Derek himself didn’t know he had about half the ingredients Stiles found. He suspected Cora or Peter must have bough those things.

When they cooked the dinner and Stiles started preparing the dinner table, Derek couldn’t help but watch his every movement. It was surprising how elegant Stiles could be. The illusion was quickly broken when Stiles managed to drop one of Derek’s glasses.

“Oh, I’m so sorry.” He quickly went to grab a sweeping scoop, that Derek took from his hand and cleaned it itself.

“Man, I could do that.”

“I know, but I didn’t want you to cut yourself or something.”

“Wow, that’s- surprisingly nice of you. Thank you.” Derek just nodded and tried to ignore the blush that spread over Stile’s place face.

When they finally sat down to the table and started to eat, it took Derek all his patience and self-control not to jump Stiles then and there, because after the very first bite, Stiles made the dirtiest sound Derek has ever heard.

“Derek, oh my god! This is so good!” He licked his lips and Derek found himself following the movement of Stiles’ tongue. He quickly looked away.

“If you think so.”

“Hell yes I do! I know I always talk about healthy diet, but it’s mostly because of my dad. But there’s nothing as good as a perfectly cooked burger with curly fries. Seriously. This is my favourite food. And you managed to make it just perfect.”

“I know this is your favourite.”

Stiles smiled at Derek.

“So why did you decide to make this? I mean, you knew that others weren’t coming. You most certainly didn’t think I would come today, judging by how surprised you were when I came here. So why making my favourite food?”

Derek shrugged and hoped that Stiles couldn’t hear his heart trying to escape from his ribcage. He didn't want to admit it, but just this one detail, Stiles' favourite meal, made him feel closer to the boy. So when he thought that he wouldn't see Stiles today, he decided to make his favourite meal to have at least this little piece of Stiles here with him.

“You keep on talking about curly fries all the damn time, so I guess it got stuck in my head.”

Stiles chuckled.

“Well, at least I bring something useful to this pack.”

Derek snorted, which only made Stiles laugh loudly. He then proceeded with his meal, and didn’t stop moaning until his whole meal was finished.

After they cleaned the table, they both moved to the living room. Stiles fell down onto one of the armchairs in front of the big plasma TV Derek bought himself for Christmas, and rested his head on the headrest.

Derek sat down on the sofa and watched Stiles curiously. He watched as Stiles’ chest moved up and down with each breath he took. He watched his closed eyes, every eyelash that trebled in the slight breeze coming from the partly opened window in the room. He was mesmerized by the sight.

Derek was then disturbed from his trance when Stiles turned to look at him. The younger boy then spoke up.

“So, what now? Did you have any special plans for this evening?”

“Uhm, not really.” Derek hoped Stiles didn’t notice him staring.

“Well,” Stiles rubbed his thighs and sat upright. “I think that we can take advantage of that amazing TV you have here. Where’s the remote controller?”

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“Dude, why are there only rom coms in the TV? What is that about?”

Stiles was shuffling and squirming in his seat. He had the controller in his hand and kept on pressing forward so that new and new TV channel came on every few seconds.

Derek sat on the sofa with crossed arms, silent.

“Damn it, no! I don’t want to watch _The notebook_. Or _Never been kissed._ Derek!” Stiles turned to look at him. “Do you have some DVDs or Blue Rays or something? Or Netflix? Anything would do.”

Derek shook his head. “Sorry, but no. I don’t have a DVD player yet, and no Wi-Fi. Sorry. We have to do with what we have.”

“I take back what I said. This house is not habitable at all.”

Stiles groaned and pushed another button. The channel changed and another romantic movie came on.

“Humpf. Well, at least this is actually funny. I like this one.”

Derek leaned forward and frowned. He didn’t know the movie.

“What is it?”

“ _Music and lyrics_. But we missed the song at the very beginning, damn it.” Stiles slouched further into the sofa. “But whatever, this is fine. Or should I change the channel?” he looked at Derek with eyebrows raised.

“No, no. This is fine with me. You like the movie so I don’t see why we should change to another channel.”

Derek sat more comfortably and they watched for couple of minutes. After a while, a buzzing filled Derek’s ears.

“Oh, that’s my phone. Sorry.” Stiles took the phone out of his pocket to look at the caller ID. “That’s my dad. I have to take this.” Stiles stood up. “Keep watching. I’ll go to the hallway.”

And he left the room before Derek could point out that he would hear the conversation anyway, no matter is Stiles stayed in the living room.

“Hey dad.”

“Hey Stiles, where are you?” The sheriff’s voice was slightly distorted because of the weaker signal in the woods.

“At Derek’s.” Stiles’ reply was accompanied by a sound of feet shuffling on the floor.

“At Derek’s? What are you doing there?”

“It’s Friday, remember? We have pack evenings every Friday.”

“Well, I know, but I thought that there won’t be e today?”

“What? So they told you that today’s pack meeting was cancelled but didn’t manage to tell me? I’ll have to have a stern talk with Derek.”

“No one told me anything, I just- it actually doesn’t matter. You said that it was cancelled?”

“Yeah.”

“So you’re there with whom exactly?”

“It’s just Derek and me.”

“Huh, interesting. And he doesn’t mind you staying there?”

“No, not at all. He actually invited me to stay. We made dinned and now we are watching TV.”

“I’ll be honest with you Stiles. I don’t fully support this.”

“Dad, I know what I’m doing. It’s just me spending time with Derek.”

“I’m sure that you wouldn’t do anything irresponsible. But for my peace of mind, tell Derek that if he tries some shenanigans, I have an unlimited access to variety of guns, and I won’t hesitate to use them.”

“I doubt that the police station has a single gun that would work on a werewolf.”

“I’ll ask Chris Argent. I’m sure he would let me borrow something more powerful.”

Derek almost felt how Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Fine, don’t worry. I’ll let Derek know. But I really think there’s nothing to be afraid. I’m a part of his pack, he wouldn’t hurt me or anything.”

Derek’s ears perked up at the certainty of Stiles’ words. His inner wolf wanted to purr with content of knowing that Stiles trusted him.

“No, Stiles… I don’t think he would hurt you either, just… be careful. And responsible.”

“Uhh, of course? I always am.”

“I might disagree with that.”

Stiles snorted from the hall way. “Well, you have a right to do so.”

“I know, son. Anyway, like I said, be careful. I’ll see you tomorrow, I guess?”

“If Derek will let me stay here. But probably yes. Good night, dad.”

“Good night, son.” It was probably the sheriff who hung up the phone.

Derek listened to Stiles’ steps as the younger boy came back to the living room. Ha sat down and faced Derek with a strange expression.

“I suppose you heard that?”

Derek nodded in affirmation. Stiles pouted at that.

“Well anyway, dad tells you that he has guns and won’t hesitate to use them if you try something. Honestly, I thought he was fine with me hanging out with you. I guess that learning about existence of werewolves and other supernatural beings must have been stressful, but seriously. He knows that I am in your pack, and that you wouldn’t harm me or anything.”

Derek suspected that the Sheriff wasn’t talking about Derek hurting Stiles, but he didn’t say that out loud. Instead, he chimed in with “He’s your dad. It’s only natural that he wants to protect you.”

Stiles sat down on the sofa he occupied before. “I know. But you wouldn’t do anything bad. And we are in what basically is our pack headquarters! I’m here with my Alpha. This is the safest place for me to be.”

Derek’s wolf howled at Stiles’ words. _My Alpha_ kept on ringing through his head, making it almost impossible to think straight.

“I promise nothing bad will happen to you as long as I am here.”

Stiles smiled gently at Derek. “I know. Thank you, Der.”

The younger boy then turned away, and they stayed sitting in their respective seats in comfortable silence. The movie really was enjoyable, and Derek didn’t want to disturb the mood.

Approximately half an hour later, Derek heard Stiles’ phone buzz several times in a row. Stiles shuffled a little bit and took the phone out of his pocket again. He unlocked it, and Derek noticed that Stiles frowned slightly.

“Is something wrong?” He asked. Stiles shook his head.

“No, it’s just Scott. He sent me some messages.”

“Oh, ok.”

Derek saw from the corner of his eyes as Stiles’ fingers moved quickly as he was writing his response. The phone then buzzed again, and Stiles sent another message. This kept on going for couple of minutes.

Stiles’ heart beat then suddenly skyrocketed and Derek looked at him in concern. There was that blush again, spreading across Stiles’ pale skin. It continued down under the collar of his T-shirt. For a brief moment, Derek wondered how far down it went. He then remembered himself and turned back to face the TV.

Stiles pocketed his phone and sat a bit stiff. The scent that was now coming from him I waves was still pleasant, but tinted with slight sourness of nervousness. Stiles then cleared his throat and spoke up.

“Soooo… Uhm, did you know that it’s Valentine’s Day today?”

Derek involuntarily flinched. “Well, yes…”

“Because I forgot about it. Like, totally. Scott just texted me what day today is. Apparently, my dad called Melissa who then told Scott that I'm here, and he was wondering what I'm doing here with you on Valentine's Day.” Stiles looked accusingly at Derek. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I don’t- know…”

Stiles slumped down the armchair. “So that’s why everyone is outside. I should have realized that. Of course, everyone is on dates! How come I forgot about Valentine’s Day?!”

“Stiles-“

Stiles sat upright again. He looked at Derek with wide eyes. “Derek, please, tell me that I didn’t ruin your date night with someone. Please.”

Derek leaned closer to the boy. “No, Stiles, you didn’t.”

“Because I would have left if you told me. Seriously, if you had a date and had to cancel it because of me-“

“Stiles,” Derek said firmly. “I didn’t have a date today. With anyone. I wanted you to stay here.”

It was obvious that Stiles still didn’t believe him. “But, Derek. You really could have told me to just leave. I mean, surely you didn’t want to spend Valentine’s Day with **me**.”

Derek lowered his eyes and didn’t answer.

“Derek?” Stiles’ voice was silent this time, and softer as if he was trying to calm Derek down.

Derek sighed. “I – I did. I wanted to spend this Valentine’s Day with you. I still want to.”

“What? Really?”

“Yeah,” nodded Derek. “I just- didn’t know if you would want that too.”

Stiles sighed and closed his eyes. “You could have just asked me.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “Like I said, I didn’t know if you would say yes. I didn’t want to risk you saying _no._ But then you came here, and – I didn’t even have to ask you. You wanted to stay here with me. Even though you thought that it was just a regular evening. But I didn’t want to risk you going away if I told you, so I didn’t say anything.”

“I wouldn’t go away, Derek.”

Derek looked at Stiles who was now smiling gently at him.

“I would have stayed, Derek. And if you asked me out to spend a Valentine’s Day with you, I wouldn’t say no. I sort of like you, you know? Like, **like** you.”

Derek's heart filled with hope. He parted his lips a little and noticed Stiles staring them.

"If you wanted to ask me out on Valentine's Day, you should have done just that. I would say yeas, and there wouldn't be this confusion at least. But Der, you really need to learn how to use words."

Derek snorted, then looked at Stiles who was now watching him with soft expression.

"Stiles, I like you. I have … feeling for you. So would you spend this Valentine's Day with me?"

Stiles smiled widely and Derek was once again surrounded by the boy's cinnamon scent and sound of his heart that was apparently training for a marathon.

"I would absolutely love to, you moron."

Stiles then stood up and came closer to Derek. He sat down on the sofa next to the werewolf.

"I guess you don't mind me sitting here, right?"

"Definitely not."

"But I could get even closer, right?" It was a question for Derek, but it sounded like Stiles wanted to assure himself as well.

"Yes, you could."

Stiles' face lit up and he shuffled even closer so that their sides were now touching almost from head to toe. Stiles then looked up at Derek, and when he didn't see any signs of annoyance, he gently rested his head on Derek's shoulder.

Derek hesitated for a bit, but then he said _screw it,_ and took Stiles' left hand into his right. The boy's palm was warm, and Derek felt how their fingers trembled. Soon though, Stiles entwined his fingers with Derek's and sighed.

"How long have you had feelings for me?"

"Uhm," Derek rested his head on Stiles'. “I- since the first day I saw you in the woods with Scott."

"What? That long?"

"Uh huh."

"Seriously. To think that we could have been dating for more than a year now! Incredible."

"Well, you kept on talking about Lydia, and then when you stopped, I still wasn't sure if you would be interested in me."

"Derek, even if I was straight, I would be interested in you."

"Stiles, those two statements sort of exclude each other."

"Please, don't fight my logic, Derek. That's one of the rules my boyfriend should follow."

A growl escaped Derek's mouth. Stiles looked at him with concern.

"Shit, I spoke too soon, didn't I? I didn't mean anything serious if you don't want that. We could just try something casual and-"

"No, you didn't say anything wrong. I want to be your boyfriend. I want to be your everything. For as long as you'll have me."

Stiles gulped. "So it was a happy growl?”

Derek nodded.

“Well, I think that being _boyfriends_ is enough for now. But… perhaps later, it could be something - something more."

Derek let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Are we talking about a specific time, or about an unforeseeable future?"

"The latter, I hope."

"That's good with me."

Stiles smiled and bit his lower lip. "It's settled then, we are dating from now on. I can't believe that we got together on Valentine's Day though. Imagine our anniversaries! They're going to be on freaking Valentine's Day! That's like the most cliché thing ever."

"Maybe, but I don't care. I'll just be happy to have those anniversaries, never mind the date."

"Ok, point."

They watched the movie for a while after that, holding hands and basking in their closeness. Stiles then spoke again.

"Hey, Derek. Do you realize that we talked about having anniversaries, but we haven't even kissed yet?"

Derek moved his head to look into Stiles' eyes. "Do you want me to fix that?"

Mischievous sparkles danced in Stiles' honey-coloured eyes when he said with a grin: "yes, please."

Who would Derek be to not comply? He slowly leaned closer to the younger boy, hesitated there just a little, and then finally their lips met.

Derek's senses were overwhelmed by how good it felt. Stiles' lips were soft, warm and just perfect. The room was now filled to the brim with Stiles' scent of content and - because fuck Derek, right? - arousal.

Then, as if it wasn't enough, Stiles licked Derek's lower lip and moaned. His body immediately vibrated with growl, and Derek hugged the other boy closer. He felt Stiles' hand run through his hair, messing it up. Derek couldn't help himself; he wanted to touch Stiles everywhere.

While still kissing the boy, Derek sneaked his hands under Stiles' t-shirt. The teen's skin was like velvet under his fingers. Derek then moved his mouth south, and started to lick Stiles' neck. Lick after lick, he was mapping all the moles that were scattered over Stiles' throat.

"Derek." Stiles' voice was breathy. Derek felt the boy's pulse under his mouth. The rapid beating of Stiles' heart was music to his ears.

"Yes, Stiles?"

"I - I - if you d-don't stop, I'll c- I'll cum in my pants.

Derek’s hear almost stopped. He moved his hips forward to touch the other, and found out that Stiles really was incredibly hard. Derek felt himself being just as hard. He breathed out: “Then do just that.” At the same time, he pushed Stiles back, so that he was now lying on top of the boy, their crotches pressed together. He felt Stiles’ legs wrap around his waist. At the same time, the younger boy sneaked his arms over Derek’s torso, and was now pressing his fingers into Derek’s back involuntarily.

“Derek… please…”

Derek returned to mouthing at Stiles’ neck, which made the boy beneath him tremble. Stiles was really close, judging by his rapid heartbeat.

Derek then bit Stiles’ neck and it was over. With the dirtiest and filthiest moan Derek has ever heard, Stiles’ came in his boxers, trembling and whimpering beneath the werewolf. The strong scent of semen filled Derek’s nostrils, and he was gone as well.

He wanted to bite Stiles, the voice in his head constantly repeating _mine_ and _bite_ and _claim_ , but he knew that it would be a mistake just yet. So instead, he only mouthed at Stiles’ neck, making sure that there was a love bite visible for everyone. Marking Stiles as _his._

Stiles was breathing rapidly beneath him.

“Derek, I- I don’t have any other clothes here.”

“You can borrow mine.” Derek ran his chin over Stiles’ sensitive skin, his stubble scratching over the mark he left there mere moments ago.

“You don’t mind me borrowing your clothes?”

“No,” mumbled Derek into Stiles’ neck. “

“Why do I think that it’s something like you marking your territory?”

“Because it is. I want you to smell like me.”

Stiles chuckled tiredly. “Ok, sourwolf, you possessive jerk.” He hugged Derek closer to him. “We should get out of these dirty clothes though. What do you say?”

Derek hummed in affirmation.”

“Well then, lets’ get into the shower, yeah? And then…”

“Bed. Then we go to bed. If you want to stay the night.”

Derek looked into Stiles’ big eyes, and found them filled with happiness and a certain emotion he couldn’t quite decipher. However, he was certain about the meaning of the wide smile on Stiles’ face.

“I’d love to stay the night with you.”


End file.
